channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
The TST Beliefs: How We Got Here
The TST Beliefs - How We Got Here'' ''is a planned TST project for 2012. The project is planned to take on the form of either a single video or a series of sections spanning 90 minutes in length, and features many TST memes, in-jokes and references. The plot begins at the 'end of nothing; beginning of everything' when the world is created and follows humanity up until modern life. The project officially commenced in November 2011 in terms of writing. TST Synopsis "We appreciate you embarking upon this magical journey with us, for along the way you will discover shocking things and amazing revelations. In 2011, the most accurate account of our purpose and origin was written. Now, we bring you this account in the form of an animated tale of epic greatness. So, quickly pause the video while the intro's playing, go make yourself a drink in a tall glass with perhaps something to eat and return to your screen to resume your viewing. Sit back and enjoy the ride while we put a spin on the classic creation story and re-write history in the way that it really happened." Characters Each major character in The TST Beliefs shall be given its own page on the Wiki and will be linked from this section of the article. The Heaven Universal Development Company is run by James Mason, God - the brains behind everything in the universe. The HUD company has many workers, given ranks such as prophet and angel. Kerry Gabriel is one of the angels in the HUD company; she was promoted to Guardian Angel for her service to the company upon taking on the task of looking after Adam and Eve Gabriel. Josh, formerly a prophet and now a Prophet in Command, is one of James Mason's closest friends in the business and is always turned to for advice. Other prophets in Heaven include Jimmy, Charlie and Connor. James Mason selected two humans to parent his 'son' - Mary Cook and her husband, Joseph Cook. Present at the birth of Jason Cook were Dr Robert Izzard, Brian Blessed, Sean Connery, Ringo Starr, the sheperds and their sheepdog Chris. They were later joined by members of Mary and Joseph's family. Development Jon shared his ideas to 'rewrite the Bible' with Connah, Charleh, Jimmeh and Rellik on Skype in November 2011 and began forming a story he later called 'The TST Beliefs: How We Got Here'. After every few changes he would share the story with them and ask for their input and ideas - they are credited in the video as 'contributions'. The project was subtly referenced on Roblox through a model called "She will follow you (TST Beliefs Variant)"; not long before this, a Kerry model had been made that could follow Robloxians - this new model was the same but was Kerry with wings and a halo. On 6th February 2012, the first recording session for the feature took place, with both Jon and Rellik spending the best part of 25 minutes to record the opening two scenes. Writing-wise at this point, Part III had only just been started, meaning it was possible once again that the project would be completed for Christmas 2012, rather than 2013 as TST had feared. Despite this, a month later Jon decided to 'play it safe' and swap TST Beliefs with Stories From The Simpletons in terms of release date, since an eight minute animated video would be quicker to produce than a ninety minute feature. Over the following three months, no progress was made on TST Beliefs, but Jon decided to postpone the project until such a point where TST was more popular, as it would be impossible to bring attention to such a long video on its own. In August 2012, with very little progress made over the previous months, TST Beliefs was archived for a later date alongside other larger projects such as Robot Wars: Extreme Annihilation, Hobo Hotel and Voyage To Lincaster. Over the following year, no developments were made with the project and TST Beliefs remained archived. Through the two years, only one recording session was completed and the recording survives. It may be uploaded at some point. In late 2013, a new non-TST project called ''Krleautzia ''was started with a plot borrowing slight elements from TST Beliefs. Category:Cancelled or Postponed Category:Projects Category:The TST Beliefs Culture Category:2011 Category:2012